


Purple Flush

by roarafternightfall (legendaryroar)



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Basking in the Sun, Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Smut, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/roarafternightfall
Summary: Veronica gets back from training that ran late and finds Acxa basking in the sun on her balcony.





	Purple Flush

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 8 - **Sunlight** or ~~Prank War~~.

As soon as the door to her quarters closed behind her, Veronica groaned and slumped against the back of it. What had started off as exciting had quickly become a nightmare. Being involved in the training of the MFEs and Voltron was not as interesting as it had seemed. Not when it always started off so well and then quickly became a competition of who could pull the best stunts.

James and Keith were right back to that rivalry she’d heard so much about, back before Keith had been kicked out of the Garrison. And Captain Shirogane was not doing anything to stop it. Rather, he looked like he was enjoyed it. Encouraging it, even!

“Acxa? Are you here?” she called out in the emptiness of her quarters.

There was no response, and she slumped further down the door. Training was meant to finish hours ago, it didn’t surprise her that Acxa hadn’t waited. She was probably off investigating more fascinating Earth things, as had become her habit. Usually Veronica went with her. It hadn’t been hard to organise her responsibilities around afternoon outings, especially since she was able to claim it was an important ally-building exercise.

The Garrison was very determined to foster good relations with any and all aliens that pledged to help protect Earth and her allies. Lance teased her without end for her ‘little dates with her alien girlfriend’ but that was exactly what they were and she hated missing them.

With another groan, she pushed off the door and wandered through her quarters. She and the MFE pilots and Paladins had all been given apartments in a new complex on Garrison grounds. Something about keeping them all comfortable so they performed better.

Blatant publicity stunt is what she preferred to call it. The balconies of the new apartments were easily visible form the border of Garrison grounds, and anyone with a long enough lens could capture ‘Earth’s Heroes’.

Half way to the kitchen, she stopped. Instead, she crossed the room to the balcony. The curtains were drawn, but once opened, she shook her head.

Of course, if Acxa was in her apartment, she was always on the balcony.

“Didn’t you hear me?” she said, opening the door and stepping onto the balcony.

“I knew you would find me,” Acxa said, not even opening her eyes. She was spread out on a deck chair, wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini she’d definitely borrowed from Veronica’s dresser. Bathed in sunlight, her skin was almost bright blue. She almost glowed.

“Did you at least put sunscreen on this time?” Veronica asked, crouching down beside her.

Acxa opened her eyes in a squint, she glanced at Veronica and then closed them again. With a soft moan, she stretched and turned onto her side. She always went completely boneless and drowsy when she lay under the sun.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Late afternoon,” Veronica said, reaching out and brushing hair off her face. She lingered, brushing her fingers over Acxa’s temple and cheek. Her skin was warm, but slightly tacky. “Good, you are wearing sunscreen.”

“Your sun does not burn me,” Acxa muttered. “I hate this stuff.”

Veronica laughed. “You say that, but you turn dark purple every time you don’t wear it, and then you complain about how sensitive your skin is after.”

Acxa exhaled loudly, more like a huff. She rolled onto her back and stretched again. “It is not the same as when you burn under the sun.”

She looked so relaxed that Veronica was tempted to strip down to her underwear and join her. Acxa never failed to spend time almost naked under the sun when it was out like it was today, the sky devoid of clouds and the heat blazing down on everything. She always made it look so pleasant, but Veronica always fell for that and ended up burned and overheated.

“How long have you been out here?” she asked, trying to remember that there could be cameras trained on her balcony. It was hard, resisting the urge to let her hands wander when Acxa was spread out like that.

“Not long after you left for training,” Acxa said, yawning and blinking her eyes open again to smile drowsily at her. “I love your Earth sunlight. So warm!”

“Have you eaten?” Veronica asked, pulling on all her remaining willpower to resist leaning over and kissing that drowsy smile.

The Garrison was unexpectedly thrilled with their relationship, but Veronica still didn’t like splashing it about.

Acxa shook her head and stretched again, before flopping back, boneless and sighing. “Take-in?”

“Take-out,” Veronica corrected with a snort. “What do you feel like?”

“Whatever I can eat out here, basking in your sunlight,” Acxa said, raising her arms above her head and arching her back. “I do not want to move.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Veronica said, hands itching to trace the markings Acxa had on her sides. The curved over her sides almost like tiger stripes.

Acxa reached out and tugged at the collar of Veronica’s shirt. “You are wearing too many clothes.”

“Not out here,” Veronica said, shaking her head and looking at the glass wall of the balcony. Damn publicity stunt. How many cameras were trained on them at that moment?

“You humans are so bashful over such a natural thing,” Acxa complained, pulling herself into a sitting position and groaning as she stretched her hands over her head again.

They’d had that discussion before, after the first time Veronica had caught her out on the balcony wearing nothing at all. Luckily, that had been the first time Acxa had seen rain, and there weren’t any photographers out there to take photos of her being adorable but very, very naked.

Veronica gave in to the urge and slid her hand from Acxa’s knee to her inner thigh, as far up as she could go, her hand brushing the bikini. “Come inside?”

Acxa’s entire demeanour changed, her eyes sliding half shut and her legs spreading a little. The skin of her face and chest, bright blue in direct sunlight, darkened to a lavender flush immediately. Through the thin fabric of the borrowed bikini, her nipples were already hardening. Her arousal was always so quick, and so visible, and a low ache started between Veronica’s legs immediately.

“I’m all sticky from that sunscreen,” Acxa said, her voice lower too, almost husky.

“Good, I need a shower anyway,” Veronica replied, watching the flush cover more of her chest. Her markings darkened to a deep purple. “I’ll wash it off for you.”

As if she hadn’t been limp with lethargy only moments before, Acxa was standing and tugging Veronica inside. They only just inside the door when Acxa turned and started tugging at her clothes, walking backwards with her.

“The curtains are still open,” Veronica laughed, although she didn’t stop her. They were moving across the room fast enough to be safe from any peeping photographers.

“So needlessly shy when you are so beautiful,” Acxa murmured, pulling her into the bathroom and quickly divesting her of all her clothes. “I would have you like this all day if you would let me.”

“Really? I’ve _never_ heard you express that sentiment before,” Veronica teased, resting her hands on Acxa’s hips and following the curve of her markings with her thumbs.

Acxa never absorbed the sunscreen well, though it still stopped her from turning that dark purple from the hours she spent bathing in sunlight. Her skin was a little tacky and sticky from it, but Veronica didn’t care. She was warm from the sun, and she stepped forward, pressing against her until she was a line of warmth against her.

Acxa turned her head into her neck, nipping playfully at the skin there. “I ache for you when you are gone,” she murmured.

Veronica tilted her head back and shivered from the sensation of Acxa’s hardened nipples rubbing against her. She had two sets, oddly close together, two to a breast, probably not very functional, but they were sensitive enough that Veronica could bring her to release just from playing with them alone

She reached around her and undid the back tie and neck ties of the bikini top, until she could pull it away and there was nothing between them. Acxa moaned into her neck as their skin pressed together and one of her nipples caught and rubbed against one of Veronica’s.

Veronica nudged her knee between Acxa’s legs until she widened them and let Veronica press a thigh between them. Acxa threw her head back with a low moan as Veronica pressed her thigh against her.

The lavender flush of her arousal deepened and Veronica let her go and moved back. “Shower, so I won’t taste sunscreen when I kiss you.”

Acxa made an annoyed sound, but stepped out of the bikini bottoms and turned to start the shower. Veronica stepped up behind her, reaching around and cupping her breasts gently. With a desperate whine, Acxa pushed her chest into it.

Grinning into the side of her neck, Veronica pressed a finger to the scant space between one set of nipples, feeling each hardened peak bracket her finger.

“Tease,” Acxa breathed, dropping her head back onto Veronica’s shoulder.

Gentle pressing her finger side to side, bumping against each nipple, Veronica hummed into her neck. “Don’t tempt me,” she said.

“Not until we are on a bed at least,” Acxa laughed breathlessly.

Veronica chuckled too. They had both regretted their first fumbles occurring on a couch, and then the floor. Learning each other’s alien bodies had taken some time. Although, more time had been wasted by Veronica’s fascination and delight at discovering Acxa had four nipples and multiple clit-like bumps, externally and internally.

If she didn’t enjoy driving Acxa mad with them, she’d probably resent her for them.

“Is the water warm yet?” she asked, brushing her thumb over one of Acxa’s nipples and loving the way she shivered in her arms.

Acxa reached out and checked. She pulled away and stepped under the water with a sigh. Veronica laughed and followed her. Acxa was strangely enamoured with rain and showers. Just like she was enamoured with sunlight, always gravitating towards even the tiniest slivers peeking through curtains.

After passing her the bottle of her favourite lavender scented body wash, Acxa tilted her head back under the spray, moaning as if Veronica was touching her. Veronica scowled as she squirted some body wash into her hands. It was ridiculous to be jealous of a shower, and yet...

Shaking her head at her own foolishness, she reached out, rubbing at Acxa’s skin until she was covered in suds and leaning into her touch. Even though she didn’t go near them, Acxa’s nipples remained so hard Veronica knew they’d be aching, the water alone sending shock waves of pleasure through her.

Sometimes it was like Acxa’s body was built for pleasure, but whenever she said so, Acxa just grumbled about the unfortunate side effects of almost incompatible species. She had plenty of stories about inconvenient arousal when it was least welcome, and Veronica wanted to agree it was a pity, but she loved how easily Acxa melted beneath her hands.

Humans were now spoiled for her. She could never be with another and not find them horribly unresponsive after Acxa. Her own sensitivity, normal by human standards, seemed so dull next to Acxa, but Acxa never acted anything but enamoured with her body.

It was so easy to forget that Veronica was so alien to her.

“Let me wash your hair?” Acxa asked, already reaching for the shampoo.

Veronica laughed and turned around. That always meant a scalp massage, and she could never pass that up. As Acxa’s hands slid into her hair she sighed and quickly washed herself. Once done, she let herself slump and enjoy the feeling of Acxa’s hands over her scalp.

When she was done, and she’d rinsed her off, Acxa slid her arms around Veronica’s waist and pulled her back against her body. They stood there, still for a moment, the water hitting Acxa and Veronica mostly out of the spray.

“I do not want to get out,” Acxa finally said.

“We fell over the last time we tried anything too sexy in here,” Veronica reminded her.

Acxa hummed, but didn’t move. Veronica smiled and tapped the back of her hands. “You can have another shower after, you know.”

“You never have a second one with me,” Acxa grumbled, letting her go and turning the water off. For a moment, she kissed along Veronica’s shoulder, liking away droplets of water and then sucking gently on her neck, then she sighed and stepped out of the shower.

Veronica waited, watching her retrieve a towel before following her. She held her arms out to the side, grinning at her. With a pleased sound, Acxa started drying her off, gently and slowly. Another thing Acxa seemed to enjoy more than was normal, not that Veronica minded. It was surely an incredibly tame thing for an alien to enjoy.

“You too,” she said, reaching out and poking Acxa’s stomach when she was done and putting the towel aside.

“I would rather dry out in the sun,” Acxa huffed.

“Not happening,” Veronica said, grabbing the towel and advancing on her. “And you are not getting into my bed dripping wet.”

Acxa squirmed and gasped and Veronica dried her off. Unable to help herself, Veronica lingered over her breasts and between her legs until Acxa’s gasps had turned to moans and she was slumping back against the wall, no longer struggling.

Her sensitivity was insane, and Veronica was aching already just from watching her squirm and moan. She dropped the towel and stepped forward pressing against her and kissing her. Acxa moaned into her mouth, her hands curling around her and crushing them together.

It was a struggle to pull away and lead her to the bedroom, but Veronica managed. Luckily the curtains were still shut from the morning, and she wouldn’t have to worry about those damn photographers.

Acxa pushed her onto the bed as soon as they were close, crouching over her and giving her a bruising kiss that went on and on. Veronica slid her hands through Acxa’s damp hair, fingers catching on her horns and then holding and tugging them gently.

Acxa dropped her body down, rolling against her with a deep groan. “Don’t pull on my horns,” she gasped, breaking the kiss and pressing her face into Veronica’s neck.

“But you love it so much?” Veronica pouted, dutifully letting them do and smoothing her hands down her back instead.

“It is weird,” Acxa muttered, before biting gently at her neck.

“No weirder than your extra nipples and clits,” Veronica laughed.

“You love those though,” Acxa said, shifting and kissing her way down to Veronica’s breasts.

Veronica let her legs fall open so Acxa could lie between them, and watched as she kissed her way to a nipple.

“Just like I love your horns,” she said breathlessly, as Acxa brushed her lips over a nipple. “They’re so sensitive, just like everything else.”

“Stupid quirk of my mixed genetics,” Acxa huffed, shaking her head. The motion rubbed her face against Veronica’s nipple and she couldn’t help but arch into it. She was nowhere near as sensitive as Acxa, but it still sent shockwaves through her. “It is not so fun when the touch of my own clothes is making me aroused in the middle of a battle you know.”

“Oh, so that’s why you’re always tearing my clothes off when we spar?” Veronica teased, tangling her hands in Acxa’s hair again and pressing gently at the base of her horns. She was sensitive to how terrible it must actually be, and that it probably made her more receptive to pain too, even if she never said anything about it, but with Acxa naked and on top of her, it was hard to think.

A desperate, soft sound fell from Acxa’s lips, and she pressed into the sensation. “I would rather you did that than tug on them,” she whispered pressing her face against Veronica’s breast.

“Yeah?” Veronica pressed her thumbs along the base of the horns. Acxa moaned and threw a leg over Veronica’s thigh and ground down against it. “You should have told me sooner.”

Acxa lifted her head and glared at her. “Well excuse me for not being used a partner who actually enjoys how abnormally sensitive I am!”

Veronica cupped her face gently. “I’m sorry no one else treated you as well as you deserve,” she said softly.

Acxa’s face was already flushed a dark lavender, and it deepened into a darker purple, heating up under Veronica’s hands. Veronica smiled and reached down to her hips, pushing gently until Acxa moved off her. Veronica got up and pressed her onto her back.

“I love how sensitive you are,” she said, straddling her hips and sliding her hands from her shoulders down to her breasts. “I love that you have more nipples for me to touch and tease you with, and that they are so sensitive.”

Acxa’s back arched, pushing her breasts into Veronica’s hands. Her mouth dropped open in a low moan. Veronica teased the hard peaks with her thumbs until Acxa was squirming and flushing a dark purple all over her chest.

Veronica leaned down until her damp hair was all around them. “I love that I can make you come just from this. It takes a lot of self-control not to do it every time, you know.”

Acxa whimpered, her hips shifting under her, looking for friction. “Do it, do it.”

Veronica laughed softly and slid her hands lower. Acxa whined but slumped back against the bed. Veronica gave her a bit of nail, scratching lightly from under her breasts down to her hips, and Acxa just arched off the bed again.

“So sensitive in so many places.” Veronica murmured. “I love finding them all.”

Bringing her hands to Acxa’s breasts again, Veronica leaned down and kissed her. Acxa grabbed at her hair, tugging lightly and biting at her lips. She made broken, moaning sounds as Veronica teased her nipples and then pressed at the tiny space in the middle of each pair.

Acxa shifted her hands down to Veronica’s hips and held tightly, until she could feel the bite of her filed down claws.

“What do you want?” Veronica asked, kissing along her jaw and down the side of her neck. “We have a few hours if we’re not going out.”

“Anything,” Acxa breathed. “But something fast. There is something happening in town later. I want to go see.”

Veronica hummed. “Okay, I can do fast.” She got off her and lay by her side, leaning over and closing her mouth around a pair of nipples.

Acxa moaned and clutched at her hair again. Veronica slid her hand down her stomach and between her legs. Acxa had no body hair there, like much of the rest of her, and her skin was already slick and hot. Veronica’s fingers slid easily until she found one of the small, hardened bumps that made Acxa cry out and thrust her hips.

Veronica scraped her teeth gently over the pair of nipples under her mouth, and then spread her hand out. It hadn’t taken her long to learn where all the bumps were and figure out how many she could touch at once with one hand. She quickly found three, and Acxa’s moans turned to sobs.

Her body shook and trembled, and Veronica kissed her way back up to her face and pressed their foreheads together. “Beautiful,” she whispered, aching from the sight of her twisting and writhing, the skin around her hips and pelvis flushing as dark as her face.

“You sure you want this over fast?” Veronica asked.

Acxa just hummed and rocked her hips, pressing into Veronica’s hand as she rubbed at those sensitive bumps. “We can go slow again tonight.”

“Okay,” Veronica grinned, leaning down and gently closing her teeth around a nipple in the gentlest bite. That was all it took when she had a hand between her legs.

Acxa went rigid at once, and then shuddered and sobbed. She rocked her hips, riding it out against Veronica’s hand. Veronica gently tongued at the nipple and gentled her touch, finally pulling away and watching as Acxa tried to catch her breath, her hips still twitching.

Reaching out, Veronica thumbed at another of her nipples, sighing as Acxa moaned. “I love how sensitive your nipples are.”

Acxa groaned and swatted her hand away. “I still hate that word.”

With a laugh, Veronica leaned down and kissed her. “Why do you think I say it?”

Pushing up from the bed, Acxa twisted them around until Veronica was splayed out on her back.

“You are lucky I want to go to that event in town, or I would draw this out and make you suffer for that,” she said, tapping a filed claw against Veronica’s sternum.

“Oh, how sad,” Veronica teased, stretching out under her.

Acxa’s eyes narrowed. “There will always be another event to go to,” she said slowly.

Veronica shivered. “Really? You sure about that?”

Acxa looked around the room. “Where did we leave those restraints?”

Veronica pointed over to the dresser so fast her elbow clicked. Acxa grinned down at her. “You better say so now if you want it fast, because I intend to beat our record of how long I can keep you on the edge.”

“Ambitious,” Veronica said, raising her hands above her head and crossing her wrists against the bed. “Now, quit talking and tie me up already.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...I tried to make Acxa more alien-ish?? I don't even know, I felt like crap today it's amazing I wrote anything at all XD so few spoons today and I used them on this XD I just really love Veracxa, okay?
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
